guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talus Chute
I'm not sure I want to muck up the Bosses list with this, so I'm doing it here instead. The Shadow-type bosses that spawn in Talus Chute all appear (at least) just south of Camp Rankor; Windburn, Windlash, et cetera. This is great because you can pop out the camp entrance, run about 3 seconds south and hold down the CTRL key until you see the names of the creatures that've spawned there (it's around a couple of bends in the path). If you're looking for a particular boss for skill capture, you can just run in and out of Camp Rankor until the one you want spawns. This is really useful because some of the skills available this way are only found on tougher/more elusive enemies elsewhere. Snagged Illusionary Weaponry in about two minutes this way, rather than mucking through Moladune to the Seer's Cave for it. --Nunix 20:31, 9 December 2005 (UTC) Frost Golem? can someone verify that frost golems really spawn here? -PanSola 16:17, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :I've just found one. --- Lightpl 11:30, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Elite skill The elite skill Unyielding Aura is available here. Can't remember the boss name. -'Fixed' Unlisted Bosses Maw The Mountain Heart: On 8/6/2006 I came across this favorite North-East of the Mountain Troll Caves and East of the Artisan. It's only happened once and he didn't follow through-out the whole map. crapped myself vanquishing this. geez it's big! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:02, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :I tried it tonight, got killed though. :/ Oh well, try again tomorrow... Arshay Duskbrow 05:43, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Vanquished this area as well, driving me nuts. 58.105.20.159 12:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Joko's Domain in Nightfall is bigger and worse, with the all the damned reusable rez cavaliers and accolytes. At least here, if you kill something, it stays dead. --OBloodyHell 16:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Wandering Group Once again Wiki provides an essential information...having to vanquish an 400+ area twice or more because of something like this is really annoying. But can someone who actually encountered the group deliver more acurate information about their route and the exit they are heading for? I managed to vanquish the area successful by entering from Camp Rankor and fighting along the northern edge of the map to the exit to Ice Dome, then heading south over the frozen river. I cannot say wether or not I was so able to intercept this group tho. AmokWammi 17:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) It's really really poor design by ANet that a patrol who leaves the map still needs to die for vanq. --Mooseyfate 18:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :For anyone else in this situation, there may be hope. After running round the map to make sure I hadn't missed anything, I checked here and found out about the exiting patrol. BUT when I approached the Icedome exit hoping to see something killable, I was spontaneously credited with having vanquished the area. I was just approaching the Res Shrine when it happened, so don't go any further than the shrine if it doesn't work. 00:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm betting that once they get far enough beyond the portal, they're scripted to simply be deleted from the zone. I'm also betting that, like any NPC, their AI will only be processed if you're within a certain distance of them. If that is the case, then I will make one final bet that the res shrine IS within that distance, based on the anon's information above. --Macros 01:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::This same thing happened to me and I still received credit for vanquishing the area, and I wasn't even near a rez shrine. I'm guessing that what Macros said is correct, and that the NPCs will be deleted from the zone after reaching a certain distance. --Cyon 10:45, August 9, 2010